halliwellfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Generation
The children of The Charmed Ones. Piper Halliwell & Leo Wyatt Wyatt Matthew Halliwell *'Basic Wiccan Abilities' **'Spell Casting' **'Potion Making' **'Scrying' *'Whitelighter Powers' **'Orbing' **'Sensing' **'Healing' **'Cloaking' *'Active Powers' **'Premonition:' The ability to see into the future and past. **'Conjuration:' The ability to conjure things from thin air. **'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to start fires with one's mind. **'Thought Projection:' The ability to bring inadimate objects to life. Christopher Perry Halliwell *'Basic Wiccan Abilities' **'Spell Casting' **'Potion Making' **'Scrying' *'Whitelighter Powers' **'Orbing' **'Sensing' **'Cloaking' *'Active Powers' **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move things with one's mind. **'Electrokinesis:' The ability to discharge electricity out of one's palms. **'Remote Orbing: '''The ability to orb large objects from one place to another. Melinda Prudence Halliwell *'Basic Wiccan Abilities''' **'Spell Casting' **'Potion Making' **'Scrying' *'Whitelighter Powers' **'Orbing' **'Sensing' **'Glamouring' *'Active Powers' **'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down the molecules in an object to the point where it ceases movement in time. **'Cryokinesis:' The ability to blow a cloud of ice out of one's mouth. **'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up the molecules in an object to the point where it explodes. Nate Reighley Halliwell *'Basic Wiccan Abilities' **'Spell Casting' **'Potion Making' **'Scrying' *'Active Powers' **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with one's mind. **'Mental Shield: '''The ability to create a shield able to protect one's mind from intrusion. **'Tactile Telepathy:' The ability to hear other's thoughts by touch. Phoebe Halliwell & Coop Prudence Patricia Halliwell *'Basic Wiccan Abilities''' **'Spell Casting' **'Potion Making' **'Scrying' *'Cupid Abilties' **'Hearting' **'Charmspeaking' *'Active Powers' **'Electro-Mental Ignitions:' The ability to compose psychic energy into electric strands. **'Foresight:' The ability to see into the future. **'Empathy:' The ability to sense others' emotions. *'Other Abilities' **'Agility:' The ability to have elite fighting skills. Phaith Victoria Halliwell *'Basic Wiccan Abilities' **'Spell Casting' **'Potion Making' **'Scrying' *'Cupid Abilities' **'Hearting' **'Charmspeaking' *'Active Powers' **'Advanced Empathy:' The ability to sense others' emotions from a far distance, as well as manipulate them. **'Heart Shields:' The ability to create a pink defensive shield. **'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down the molecules in an object to the point where it freezes. Penelope Rose Halliwell *'Basic Wiccan Abilities' **'Spell Casting' **'Potion Making' **'Scrying' *'Cupid Abilities' **'Hearting' **'Charmspeaking' *'Active Powers' **'Premonition:' The ability to see into the future and past. **'Levitation:' The ability to rise oneself off the ground. **'Empathy:' The ability to sense others' emotions. Paige Matthews & Henry Mitchell Henry Mark Mitchell Junior *'Basic Wiccan Abilities' **'Spell Casting' **'Potion Making' **'Scrying' *'Whitelighter Powers' **'Orbing' **'Sensing' *'Active Powers' **'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to teleport objects with the use of orbs. **'Deflection:' The ability to deflect any power used against oneself. Pandora Phoebe Mitchell *'Basic Wiccan Abilities' **'Spell Casting' **'Potion Making' **'Scrying' *'Whitelighter Powers' **'Orbing' **'Sensing' **'Photokinesis' *'Active Powers' **'Telepathy:' The ability to read others' minds. **'Force Field:' The ability to create a defensive shield. Payton Piper Mitchell *'Basic Wiccan Abilities' **'Spell Casting' **'Potion Making' **'Scrying' *'Whitelighter Powers' **'Orbing' **'Sensing' *'Active Powers' **'Telepathy:' The ability to read others' emotions. **'Cloning:' The ability to create a copy of oneself.